


Between Class And Club

by PoisonedPerfection (EffingEden)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/PoisonedPerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi tries to escape the twins after lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Class And Club

The pink bell tower chimed, sending a flock of doves flying in fright. The class doors opened simultaneously on the third toll, the school lessons done for the day.

A short, brown haired boy ducked out of his class room first, weaving between the other students with soft, repeated murmurs of, "Excuse me…"

More than a few heads turned at the passing of the freshman. Several bent together and started to whisper.

The reason for the swift exit was made clear a moment later, when two identical red heads came through the same door, heads looking up and down the corridors, seeking out their toy. "Oh, there he is."

In unison, they called out, "Hey, Ha-ru-hiiiiii!" before starting the chase through a turmoil of bodies. No polite words came from their lips, ignoring the glares and complaints, minds set on re-capturing their prey.

Though Haruhi had a head start, the twins moved faster by ploughing through fellow students, rather than dodging them as Haruhi did. Sooner than expected, arms twined around his shoulders, and the heavy weight of two classmates made him stagger to a stop. "Haruhi…" drawled a voice in her left ear.

"It's not nice…"

"…to blow us off like that."

The short boy was visibly struggling to keep standing as the relentless weight of his taller friends. "Ah – Hikaru, Karou, you're… too… heavy!" The twins only smiled, and a moment later, Haruhi's legs gave in, and the three of them crashed to the floor in the middle of the corridor.

"Oooooow!" groaned Haruhi, the Hitachiin brothers still on top of him. He opened his large, brown eyes, grimacing a little in pain. The two, evil looking red-heads were looking down on him, very close. Haruhi blinked, then realised the spectacle they were making. A blush crept across his cheeks, and he stuttered, "G-get off me, you two. We're blocking the corridor!"

The twin more to the left, Karou, drawled, "Ahhhhh, but I'm so comfy."

In agreement, Hikaru purred, "It feels so natural, Haruhi."

They leaned their heads together, and said, "We should do this more often."

Haruhi looked nonplussed, but the girls around the trio all squealed happily, chanting "Moe! Moe! Mooooooooe!"

The crushed freshman, oblivious to the innuendo, squirmed in discomfort, not noticing the twin's eyes narrowing a little. "I can't feel my feet." Haruhi complained, hoping they would be compassionate.

They weren't. "Eh? Well, you should have thought of that…"

"Before you blew us off. It's bad enough we just had history…"

"… American history," Hikaru added, sounding disgusted, continuing, "but you ignored us…"

"…and ran away. What's with that, Haruhi?"

"Can't we talk about this standing up?" the brunette asked, uncomfortable under the weight of the twins and the weight of the watching students.

"No!" they chimed together, sounding gleeful.

"Fine… I wanted to know more." The brothers looked blank. "About the Hopi. The American history lesson we were just in was all about them. Didn't you listen at all?"

"No!" they chimed again, sounding just as pleased.

"Mother in heaven, you two are hopeless!"

"Says the one stuck on the bottom," muttered Hikaru darkly. This was met with more high-pitched squeals from the girls.

Haruhi rolled his eyes, and shoved them both in the chest. He didn't expect it to work, but they rolled off him, giving him freedom. He sat up, looking from one to the other. "I wanted to go to the library before the club opens, to see if there are any books about them in school."

Karou looked a little ashamed at holding Haruhi up, but Hikaru said, "Ah, well, it's too late now. If we go now, Kyoya-sempai may be lenient in his punishment."

Haruhi sighed, and stood, brushing his pants down then turning to offer his hands to the twins. "So… lets get going."

Simultaneously, the lounging brothers reached for his hands, but instead of standing up, they pulled Haruhi down to them again, this time on top. "Ahh!" Haruhi squawked in surprise. Four arms curled around him, keeping him from escaping. "What are you doing? The club's started! And we're still blocking the corridor!"

"Ahhh, but Haruhi, you're so cute!"

"And you're our toy. We want to play with you…"

"…All the time!"

This was met with even louder squeals of delight. Dove raced by the windows unnoticed, Haruhi struggling to free himself, but giving up when neither twin was willing to let go, muttering darkly, "…Rich bastards…"


End file.
